William Adama Sr.
William Adama Sr. is Joseph's and Sam's father. He is married to Isabelle. They are farmers on Tauron. He and his wife are secret members of the Ha'la'tha resistance. The Ha'la'tha rebel against the corrupt, fascist and oppressive Tauron government. Men of Tauron In 12YR Joseph receives his mark of manhood at age thirteen. The mark is a symbol of faithfulness to the soil. He learned the ancient prayers and passages of the Sacred Scrolls to prepare for this day. Sam is jealous and wants his mark too. However, he is eleven and not yet of age. When Joseph leaves the room, William tells Samuel to allow his brother his day. Sam's day will come. Isabelle arrives and William sends Sam out of the room. Isabelle says that Heraclides forces are punishing the resistance for actions that they took against the government. William cautions that they must be careful. They both decide it is time to tell their sons about what it means to be Adama and Tauron. They do not know that their sons have been listening to their conversation. William and Isabelle tell them about what it means to return to the soil. The Adamas take a poison called kapi. They say it is important to die in a manner of your own choosing. They explain that they are members of the Ha'la'tha, the resistance organization which rebels against the corrupt government and their murder squads, the Heracs. Isabelle tells her sons that they have always been her little Adama men, but now it is time to be men of Tauron. Investigation and Tragedy Unbeknownst to his parents, Sam steals a gun from a dead Herac soldier during the night. The next morning, a Heraclides officer, Lieutenant Kolibri, and two soldiers are dispatched to investigate the death of the soldier, which leads them to the home of the Adama family. One of the soldiers discovers the gun that Sam stole from the dead soldier. This discovery prompts Kolibri to suspect William and Isabelle. Kolibri has her men torture and kill Isabelle. Then they torture William. From the boys' hiding place, Joseph shoots the Heracs, killing all but Kolibri, who is severely wounded. She lies on the floor, unable to move. She does not (or cannot) speak. William has been beaten and his knee caps are broken. He cannot run to escape, so he asks his son to return him to the soil. Joseph kills his father with a bullet through the head. His children are orphaned. In their secret hiding place, they pledge their loyalty to each other above all else. Joseph and Sam immigrate to Caprica and move into a refugee orphanage in Caprica City. Legacy His grandson, William Adama (Willie), is named for him. After Willie dies, his grandson by Joseph's second wife, Bill, is named for Willie in accordance with Tauron tradition. Now William Sr.'s name lives on in another way. Bill will grow up to become Admiral William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). (Battlestar Galactica miniseries) Additional Images 115 William and Isabelle Adama.png|William and Isabelle are concerned about Heraclides reprisals. 115 William Isabelle Kapi.jpg|William and Isabelle tell Joseph and Sam about returning to the soil. 115 Adama Tauron Neighborhood.png|The working class neighborhood on Tauron where William and his family live. 115 Adama Family Tauron.jpg|Isabelle and William tell their sons about the Adama heritage and the Ha'la'tha. See Also Tauron Civil War Category:Ha'la'tha Category:Tauron